


Квен

by dunkelgrau



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Что бы было, если бы закованный в цепи ведьмак показался некоему разведчику лёгкой добычей? Что бы было, если бы некий разведчик показался закованному в цепи ведьмаку бездумным палачом? И что бы было, если бы ключевым словом в обоих случаях было «показался»?..
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 17





	Квен

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Men Walking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319308) by [dunkelgrau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau). 



> Писано на фест однострочников в далёком 2011, спасибо заказчику за эту мерзостно-благодатную идею. В итоге по просьбам трудящихся разрослось, аки пятно плесени в благоприятной среде. По факту — мои же Dead Men Walking, но чуть менее лаконичные.

— Если ты правда его убил…

У Роше на руке нет перчатки — он проводит пальцами по исполосованной плетью спине ведьмака, не сильно, но так, чтобы чувствовать каждый рубец. Ведьмак рефлекторно пытается отшатнуться.

Некуда.

— …то завтра тебя публично выпотрошат…

Ведьмак шипит и не к месту думает о том, что Роше стоило бы познакомить с Лютиком: пальцы у них одинаково ловкие. Только один виртуозно играет на лютне, а другой безошибочно нащупывает болевые точки.

— …сдерут кожу и оставят умирать на плахе. Во имя короля. За Темерию.

Роше замолкает. Он стоит напротив ведьмака и задумчиво смотрит на кровь на своих пальцах. Так, будто решает, облизнуть ли.

— Роше, — хрипло произносит ведьмак. — Ты правда такой садист, или просто боишься, что я дам сдачи?

Разведчик медленно поднимает ничего не выражающий взгляд.  
«Сейчас ударит», — думает Геральт. — «Сейчас вмажет мне, лениво, без замаха — тыльной стороной перчатки, на которой шипы…»

Вместо удара Роше берёт Геральта за подбородок испачканными в крови пальцами и долго вглядывается в глаза с вертикальным зрачком.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, ведьмак, — еле слышно говорит разведчик. — Ты в кандалах. Ты полностью зависишь от прихоти тюремщиков. И можешь не дожить до завтрашней казни. Осознал?

Хватка у Роше железная, так что Геральт не кивает, а согласно моргает.

— Кандалы на твоей левой руке подпилены, — ещё тише, почти шёпотом, говорит Роше. — Ты это сразу заметил. В принципе, ты можешь хоть сейчас проломить мне череп и сбежать…

Геральт невольно втягивает в себя воздух. Разведчик наклоняется совсем близко, его голос не громче дыхания.

— На всякий случай знай, что я ценю тот факт, что ты даже не попытался это сделать. Смена караула через час, тебе и карты в руки… Бьянка, уведи его!

Последнюю фразу он говорит уже громко, отстраняясь от ведьмака. И, когда Геральта уводят, ещё долго смотрит на собственные окровавленные пальцы.  
Глаза у него пустые и тоскливые.

Ведьмак невольно шипит.

— Не дёргайся.

Голос Роше глух и спокоен. 

— Почти закончил. Надеюсь, ты не всех там выкосил, когда убегал?..

Ведьмак молча хмыкает. Ему не особенно хочется отвечать. Ему хватает того, что он не в кандалах — и что некий разведчик, закатав рукава, педантично промывает следы от ударов плети на его спине. До этого момента ведьмак думал, что точность движений рук Роше сгодится только для пыток. 

Оказывается, ошибаться бывает приятно.

— Всё, разворачивайся, жить будешь, — вздыхает Роше, откладывая окровавленную тряпицу в лохань с порозовевшей водой. — Так, что у нас тут…

— Тебе не обязательно это делать лично.

— Конечно, если мне наплевать на результат, — задумчиво отзывается темерец, придирчиво разглядывая следы от кандалов на запястьях ведьмака. Прикосновения привычных к оружию пальцев оказываются неожиданно лёгкими. — Это, если что, был сарказм.

Геральт не улыбается, потому что даже сарказм разведчика убийственно серьёзен. Роше цепко осматривает ведьмака — ссадины на запястьях, синяки, какая-то борозда ближе к шее…

— Кровь, — спокойно замечает Вернон и тянется, чтобы снять бурые капли с рассечённой губы ведьмака.

У Геральта на миг возникает чувство, похожее на дрожь от того, что дёрнулся медальон, когда разведчик останавливается на середине движения, так и не донеся руку до лица ведьмака — останавливается резко, как будто только что начал осознавать, что делает что-то не то. Редко какое живое существо умеет застывать так, как это делает Вернон Роше, камнем, без единой эмоции во взгляде.

— Извини, — глухо говорит Роше, отводя руку.

Геральт знает, что выставит себя идиотом, но всё равно спрашивает — без всякого вопроса во взгляде:

— За что?

У Роше в этот момент на какую-то долю секунды становится такой потерянный взгляд, за честь лицезреть который передрались бы все разведывательные подразделения королевств севера. Не надо никаких ведьмачьих индикаторов, чтобы почувствовать кожей его непонимание; Геральт всё и так видит в тёмно-карих глазах с расширившимся зрачком.

И очень хорошо понимает, насколько Роше проще быть ублюдочным садистом на службе мёртвого короля, чем сейчас честно ответить на вопрос ведьмака.

Практика показывает, что Геральт снова его недооценивает. Потому что разведчик за несколько секунд возвращает себе самообладание и спокойный взгляд. И у него даже не дрожат руки, когда он равнодушно говорит ведьмаку:

— Ну всё, я труп.

И, притянув Геральта за медальон с оскаленным волком, целует в разбитые губы.

Это настолько честный ответ, что Геральт автоматически возвращает поцелуй. И, хоть убей, он понятия не имеет, как предназначенные для пыток пальцы темерца умудряются не задеть ни одной ссадины на изрядно избитом теле ведьмака, отыскивая совсем не болевые точки. Он правда не знает, как так получается, что рассаженная чьим-то кулаком губа не саднит от непривычно и неожиданно голодного прикосновения.

Он думает, что, оказывается, ошибаться приятно можно несколько раз подряд за очень короткий промежуток времени. И почему-то это его уже не удивляет.

— Роше… а ты точно не вампир?..

— Если это всё, что тебя сейчас волнует... помолчи, пожалуйста.

Геральту приходит в голову, что Роше не похож на обычных людей, именно в день собственного побега. Разведчик промывает его раны. Разведчик целует его в губы.

А потом умудряется спокойно доложить изменения в политической обстановке, сообщить, что ужин будет уже на барке, у Синих Полосок — если, конечно, ведьмак не хочет пуститься в бега самостоятельно, — и уйти.

Роше не обычный человек.  
Роше _не нормальный_ человек.

Они потом не поднимают эту тему — и это оказывается на удивление легко. Переправа до Флотзама. Поход к полю битвы под Бренной. Лагерь за стенами лагеря каэдвенцев. Попойки и драки.

И всё идёт нормально до того дня перед штурмом Вергена. Потому что до того дня ведьмак ни разу не видел, как может рухнуть мир человека, до этого убедительно демонстрировавшего, что у него в принципе нет в жизни ничего, что могло бы рухнуть. Когда Роше смотрит на собственный отряд, который сам набирал, сам тренировал, сам вытаскивал из передряг, повешенный на балках до последнего человека, у разведчика нет сил на самообладание.

Все силы уходят на то, чтобы уйти, не наделав глупостей. Не бросившись в одиночку на чужую армию. Не занявшись экзотическим видом самоубийства, оправданного только местью. Геральт сам не знает, как получается удержать Роше от убийства короля — в прямом смысле, не словами, а за локоть, перехватив руку…

Они идут к Лок Муинне молча.  
И Геральт без всякой ворожбы чует, как что-то внутри Роше ломается с каждым днём молчания.

— Что ты делаешь? — в первый раз за несколько дней начинает говорить Роше, когда в один из вечеров ведьмак вздыхает, встаёт и неторопливо начинает обходить их костёр по кругу.

— Ставлю защиту, — отзывается ведьмак, не оборачиваясь. Проведённая остриём серебряного меча линия замыкается, впитывая силу знака Квен.

Во взгляде Роше в первый раз за несколько дней появляются эмоции.  
Удивление. Непонимание. Вопрос.

Чисто технически тяжёлую кольчугу почти невозможно снять одному. Сначала нужно расстегнуть застёжки на руках, на загривке, на шее, до которых просто не дотянуться. Хорошая кольчуга весит не меньше пуда, она не чета ведьмачьим курткам с металлическими нашивками — ведьмакам слишком нужно быстро двигаться, чтобы добровольно надевать на себя столько металла…

Роше выдыхает, когда Геральт помогает ему снять с себя пуд металла и тяжесть нескольких дней молчания.

Почему-то кажется правильным, что в этом нет ни одного резкого движения и ни одного лишнего слова. Всё, к чему сводятся слова, это то, что Роше в какой-то момент выдыхает имя ведьмака, — невнятно, не прерывая поцелуй, — когда невольно царапается о медальон с оскаленным волком. Есть только лёгкое покалывание магии защитного знака, ритм дыхания, налипший на кожу песок и обезболивающая, необходимая доза наркотика, который эльфы называют _en’ca minne_. _Немного любви._ Как бы глупо и неуместно наивно это ни звучало в текущем контексте.

Они не думают ни о политике, ни о войне. Они просто существуют и чувствуют себя живыми — чтобы потом, задыхаясь, целуя раскрытые губы, уснуть, не заботясь о том, кому дежурить у костра, и благословенно не видя снов.

Они начинают разговаривать на следующее утро. До Лок Муинне ещё несколько дней перехода.

Обычные люди не смогли бы продолжать общаться так же спокойно и легко, думает Геральт потом, на стенах руин Лок Муинне, где Роше, не задумываясь, подаёт ему руку, а ведьмак, не задумываясь, опирается, зная, что ему не дадут упасть.

Шутка в том, что они оба не похожи на обычных людей.  
Они оба не похожи на _нормальных._


End file.
